poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas finds Predaking/Unicron VS Thomas
This is how Thomas finds Predaking and Unicron VS Thomas goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Thomas: Predaking. Predaking: Yes? interrupts Unicron: Hello, Train-Prime. Thomas: Unicron. two begin fighting Unicron: Where's your Alicorn girlfriend? How about when I've defeated you, I pay her a visit. Thomas: I'll never let you beat me! manages to defeat Unicron Thomas: Release Megatron! Now! is able to gain momentary control Megatron: Train-Prime! Help me! Thomas: Megatron?! Is that you?! Megatron?! regains control and punches Thomas backwards Unicron: When I'm through with you, I'll pay your Alicorn girlfriend a visit. Thomas: I won't let that happen! managed to defeat Unicron again Unicron: Grrr. Ryan F-Freeman: Royal Canterlot voice HEY, UNICRON!!!! Hero 6 and Baymax arrive Unicron: What are you going to tell Twilight when I tell you I have her sister-in-law at my side thanks to Mata Nui's brother, Makuta Teridax? Thomas: gasps You have Cadance with you? Why, when Twilight hears about this, she is going to be so mad, she's gonna... Ryan F-Freeman: Take that! Megatron on the head with his Keyblade Hiro: Baymax rocket fist! GoGo Tomago: Heads up! Wasabi: Laser hands coming through! Fredzilla: Incoming! Honey Lemon: Oh, yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: hitting Megatron's head with his Keyblade Megatron! You are being controlled by Unicron! I have to stop him! Megatron's mind Megatron: Ryan? Is he going to be a Prime soon? Unicron: My brother's student? Megatron: Yes. He has got what it takes to become a Prime. Unicron: So. This techno-organic wants to become a Prime, eh? Well not on my watch. reality Unicron: You shall not defeat me! using his Dark Energon weapons, Unicron is defeated by the combined might of Thomas, Ryan, and Big Hero 6 Unicron: How is this possible? Ryan F-Freeman: There's one magic you don't have, Unicron. And that is the Magic of Friendship!! Unicron: Friendship is nothing but a new form of imprisonment. Ryan F-Freeman: I will prove you wrong, you monster! Thomas: The heroes will win. Unicron: You don't have enough power. Thomas: We do too. Ryan F-Freeman: Dark Ryan will control me, Unicron. He will always be a part of me! Unicron: Look. I can tell you about my and your mentor's story. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Megatron's mind Megatron: You're going to tell Ryan a story? Why? Unicron: Ryan and these 6 heroes haven't heard my story. So for that, I will tell them. Megatron: You are quiet a nice one when you think about it. And I do think about what Ryan did. Outside Unicron: Before the beginning, there was Primus and me. One of creation and the other of destruction. For eons, me and Primus battled and the balance of power shifted between us lots of times. Primus made the 13 original primes and cast me out. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. So. I guess you haven't heard that story. throat Long ago in a distant land, he, Aku the shape-shifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil. But, a samurai hero wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose Aku. Before the last blow was struck, Aku tore open a portal in time and flung Samurai Jack into the future where his evil is law. Now, the samurai seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer